Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Hephaestus' Legacy
by Sanhec123
Summary: Hephaestus' soul survived the destruction caused by Kratos. As time went by and civilizations rose and fell Hephaestus' soul traveled always searching for a body. Until it found one Percy Jackson, the newborn son of Poseidon. At first his soul simply going to over Percy but after seeing his future fate decided to leave his knowledge with the baby along with his deep love for Aphrod


Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Hephaestus' Legacy

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine just using characters in my own imagination. All credit to Rick Riordan

Summary: Hephaestus' soul survived the destruction caused by Kratos. As time went by and civilizations rose and fell Hephaestus' soul traveled always searching for a body. Until it found one Percy Jackson, the newborn son of Poseidon. At first his soul simply going to over Percy but after seeing his future fate decided to leave his knowledge with the baby along with his deep love for Aphrodite, even if she was not the same one as his.

A/N: Alright pairings (evil grin)

The pairings: ….( drum roll) Aphrodite/Hera/Percy!

A/N: weapons and items too (evil laughter)

Weapons and items: Apollo's Bow (modified for story), Boots of Hermes (modified for story), Nemesis Whip (modified for story), Nemian Cestus (modified for story)

'a' = Thoughts

"a" = Speech

Skip: = signifies a skip, time or scene will be written

**"Die"** = god, titan or monster speech

**'Die' **= god, titan or monster thoughts

Line break

Prologue:

Hephaestus stared at the small form before him. It was a newborn male with brown hair and sea green eyes. At first Hephaestus was going to simply take over the boys body. However, being a transcended soul he could see someone's future and saw the hardships the boy would go through. Making a decision he seeped his final powers into the boy leaving him with his knowledge and abilities in crafting and forging then finally fading from existence. "Be strong child of Poseidon," with these final words Hephaestus disappeared forever.

It would be several years later that Sally Jackson, mortal mother of Percy Jackson, would see him using this knowledge and abilities with simple items such as wooden blocks, link-in' logs, metal toys of any kind, and more making them into towers At first she thought nothing of it until he made a small wooden car that actually work when he was only four. She tried to contact her lover Poseidon with little success as he was forced by his brother Zeus into many years of work. Not receiving a reply she simply decided to ignore it and let him be. 'Really how much trouble could it be,' she thought to herself as she lay Perseus down to sleep.

Line Break

Chapter 1: Power Revealed

**12 years after prologue**

It has been twelve long years since that fateful day when Percy built a little working wooden car. Now he has gone from small contraptions such as small automatons, little flying creatures and the like. He can now create anything from clockwork to large moving automatons of some kinds. However, as his skills increase his home life becomes more and more disastrous thanks to one Gabe Ugliano, a mortal Sally Jackson had married to hide Percy's strong scent. Sally had noticed the increase in monsters around her area since the birth of her son, pinning it down to her son having a stronger scent then normal.

Along with this Percy when first going through school had a tough time due to having dyslexia and ADHD. That all changed though when he turned 11 years old and gained a mass influx of memories from someone he did not know. At first there was panic as his head was searing with pain, but after it subsided he found he could create and forge five times then what he could as a child. The information also came with dozens of ideas and even new ones.

For next five years he passed all of his classes with high marks. It seems the influx of information had also reduced his issue with dyslexia to such a degree it was no longer a problem. He also built, rebuilt, and sometimes even recreated the great many inventions in his expanded mind. However, he soon grew bored with simply doing so and destroyed everything he made. After which he began to create his own inventions using combinations of everything he now had at his disposal. He created several automaton servants that could do a multitude of tasks at once instead of one by one. He made them for his mother to use when Gabe wasn't around.

Along with this knowledge came the knowledge of what he is and everything to do with it from monsters to the gods. However when he looked onto the images of Hera and Aphrodite he felt a strong tug in his heart. He also seemed to know that what was written about them was lies upon lies. For you see Hephaestus knew that Hera was never like this she was only bitter due to centuries of having a broken heart. Aphrodite had not originally been a slut she had been tricked by Ares and blackmailed. At least that is what happened to his Hera and Aphrodite. However, it seemed that history truly does repeat itself.

**Present Time: (A/N: this is where the book starts coming into play only with some serious differences. Also I decided to change ages for something else special. Another thing we will be starting with the bus ride to the Museum)**

Sitting in the middle of the bus were two young men. One was wearing a red shirt, baggy tan pants, had crutches, tan tennis shoes and was currently feeling the back of his head where a tossed peanut butter and jelly sandwich was now stuck in his brown hair. "Hey, who did that!?" The young man yelled when he turned his head you could see his face clearly. He had narrow eyes with brown irises, a sharp angled face, narrow and sleek nose, bow shaped lips and small brown tuft of a goatee. **(A/N: don't even call me gay you homophobes)**

"Ignore them Grover," said the boy next to him as the now identified Grover stared at the three girls at the back who were laughing. The boy had pitch black hair, round eyes with sea green irises, a sharp angled face, narrow and round nose, bow shaped lips, and no facial hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, sandals wrapped in bandages, and sea green jean jacket along with a pair of black framed steampunk style glasses. "Seriously Percy how can I ignore them when they keep throwing stuff at me," Grover exclaimed then turned back to his best friend growling slightly. He gained a dead panned expression when he saw Percy had his nose in another sketchbook drawing away and muttering to himself. "Dude exactly how many of those have you gone through like five?" Grover asked him. "Are you kidding me?" Percy adjusted his glasses and sniffed, "I am not that underdeveloped, I have gone through seven." Grover simply gaped then sighed heavily.

He was about to say something but Percy cut him off. "We're here let's get our stuff ready," Percy sighed then began packing away his sketchbook with the rest then pushed his glasses back into place again. As he strode forward to leave the bus his broad shoulder was clutched by one of the three girls that was bullying Grover. Instead of being stopped he simply shrugged the girl's hand off before glaring at the three which caused them to flinch. The intellectual and deadly gleam causing the glare to be increased beyond its original properties. Also mix in that his eyes went from sea green to a fiery ember red.

Mrs. Dodds their pre-algebra teacher was about to scold him before Percy turned on her and she flinched when he whispered just loud for her to hear. "Do something kindly one and I will turn you to dust," Percy whispered venomously while glaring with burning ember irises. Mrs. Dodds shivered in fear before turning around and walking away to escape that glare. It caused her to think of how an Olympian glares. She shook it off quickly before simply glaring at Percy again.

Skip: Demigod Conversation and Fountain Scene

Mrs. Dodds dragged Percy over to the empty exhibit in the Greek Museum. She was still glaring slightly as Percy seemed to be ignoring her as he was tinkering with something in his hands. Finally she cleared her throat. "Hand it over and there won't be any trouble," she growled slightly. Percy looked at her confused before grumbling, "What are you talking about you old hag?". Mrs. Dodds grew angry with this as her eyes turned pitch black and her entire body began to shudder. Percy seemed unfazed by this as he simply looked at her with a bored expression not even after she grew wings and her skin turned a sickly grey color. Mr. Bruner the Latin teacher soon barged in but Percy knew he wasn't normal thanks in part to his glasses. His glasses allowed him to see through the mist that hides the world of Grecian reality from normal reality **(A/N: his own terms for both worlds)**. The fury then screeched loudly, "**Give us the bolt boy and you will be shown mercy!**". Percy looked at the creature with boredom before adjusting his glasses which then changed into a spartan helmet for elite soldiers then on his back appeared a eleven bow crafted of fire red wood which had fiery veins and an obsidian black drawstring. Then his jeans seemed to distort for a moment before in their place was a red battle skirt of Spartan make with a celestial bronze belt. His jacket and shirt distorted as well before revealing his upper body and a red cape. His upper and lower body muscles were ripped and toned. On his legs were now a pair of celestial bronze boots that sprouted wings from the front reaching from the ankles to just below his knees. The wings wrapped around his legs as he stomped his right foot.

"You show me mercy," Percy sniffed as he pulled the bow from his back and held it at the ready. "It is I that should be saying such a thing." Before anyone could blink Percy shot off three arrows before he disappeared from sight in a copper blur. The fury dodged the attacks easily but was not prepared for a flaming arrow to pierce her leg. before she could make a sound several copper blurs could be seen with Percy firing a flaming arrow between each. The fury found herself pinned by the flaming arrows on a wall. "**What, what are you a-a god," **the fury whimpered in fear as Percy glared at her. "No you foul creature," He spoke with a condescending tone. "I am Perseus Jackson, demigod and legacy of the original Hephaestus." He drew back the string on his bow holding it as an arrow appeared until the arrow caught fire. Percy released the string and the arrow flew true striking the fury through the heart and causing it to burst into golden dust. As the dust settled Percy turned around to the stunned and shocked faces of Mr. Brunner and Grover Underwood. Mr. Brunner wheeled himself up to Percy whose clothes returned to normal. "Well that certainly was..that was...uh different," Mr. Brunner nervously spoke before clearing his throat. "Anyways it seems we have much to discuss." Before anything else could be said a rumbling thunder was heard outside then a bright flash.

When they landed Percy immediately stood and summoned his bow before aiming and firing every which way. "**STOP!**," several voices shouted at once. Percy stopped firing but still had his bow at the ready. When he could see properly again all the Olympians literally stood slack jawed when there was a copper blur before Percy appeared at the feet of Artemis the goddess of the hunt bowing. "Lady Artemis, I apologize for shooting at you," Percy grunted with respect and admiration. "I was startled by the sudden change in location." Respectfully he quickly held up his bow. "Please my lady, if you wish you may hold my bow so that such an incident does not occur again," Percy spoke with some regret. However, when Artemis actually took the bow and examined it before smiling was when the other gods fell from their thrones in shock. "**It seems there are some males that actually understand respect and the use of the bow**," She spoke without a condescending and angry tone. Percy bowed once more before standing.

"Boy why do you only bow to her," Thunder was heard through the room as Zeus shouted and slammed his fist against his throne's armrest. "I bow to the Lady Artemis because she is the only Olympian other then Aphrodite and Hera that deserves the proper respect," Percy sniffed before pushing his glasses which change into an Elite Spartan helmet and his mortal clothes distorted before revealing his battle wear once again. There was a major difference from last though. That difference was the metallic bracelets around his forearms and the two curved daggers at his waist. The bracelets themselves did not appear to be anything special, simple silver bracelets with the engraving of a roaring lion on both. They covered all around his forearm and up to his elbow. His daggers, however, upon closer inspection were actually tri-bladed, sharpened to perfection, and gave off a dull electric current. Suddenly the blades were drawn and held stopping a powerful lighting blast from Zeus whose face was contorted in anger. "**You dare disrespect me foolish boy**," Zeus screamed not realizing his attack was having little effect. "**I am the king of the Gods.**" Percy growled before pushing back and then throwing his arms out causing the lightning to both disperse and then drain into his daggers which were now surging with electrical energy. The blades were extended now making it obvious that the daggers had three blades each. "Enough!," Percy roared before his daggers were back at his waist and his bracelets glowed before they suddenly started expanding. They formed into gauntlets with a roaring lion on each then his fists had metal form around them and conform to each finger. **(A/N: Search Man with the Iron Fists and God of War 3: Nemian Cestus, imagine the arms from Iron fists with the roaring lion faces from nemian cestus on the forearms facing outward.)**

Before anything else could be done or said his boots appeared and he disappeared in a flash. The pained cry of Zeus was heard as he was punched through his throne and into the wall behind. The Olympians stood shocked before they all surrounded Percy except for Aphrodite, Hera, and Artemis and were about to strike before said young man slammed his fists together causing the eyes of the lions to glow and a massive roar was heard along with a wave of bright white light and fog. The Olympians were thrown back into there thrones while three aforementioned goddess were unharmed. Power was surging from Percy as water seemed to begin to rise from beneath him and started to swirl around his legs. "**Strike at me again fool,**" Percy growled as he stalked towards Zeus. "**And my fist will be the last thing you** **see.**" Zeus stood red with anger but before he could try and kill Percy, Poseidon appeared before his trident at the ready. "**Touch my child Zeus and I will certainly visit my wrath on yours!" **Poseidon exclaimed as he jabbed his spear at Zeus. Zeus would have still attacked but knew Poseidon would keep his word. That wasn't the main reason however, as he now felt the strong angry stare his wife, Hera was giving him. He was about to speak as to discredit his bride but was stopped by a smirking Percy who punched him in the jaw. "Don't even dare and turn this on Hera I have read of all the times she was blamed with no evidence of the fact except for the first with your son Hercules." Percy growled slightly which earned him a small smile from Hera and her respect along with this time's Hephaestus who loved his mother dearly.

A/N: Read and Review if you would like me to continue


End file.
